


Irresistible

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby making, Established Relationship, F/M, Pillow Talk, Spicy but mainly fluffy, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Baby making can be fun and spark interesting conversations.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> It was too hard to resist continuing with the idea of the previous fic. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

Marinette definitely needed a minute or two or more. And once again she was grateful that they didn’t have to worry about being caught, because she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. It was so good to have their own place, especially now what they were trying for a baby and totally enjoyed the freedom they had. They were finally doing it, after realising that waiting for a perfect moment to come around was pointless. There was never going to be a perfect moment. But it was what they wanted and all that mattered.

Also, there was the tiny detail that she couldn’t exactly get pregnant the moment they decided it was the time. It didn’t work like that, it could take months or more. They’d talked about it and decided not to get unnecessarily worried by reading statistics and helpful advice, but instead to continue as normal and hope for the best. But of course it was easier said than done. She was a planner, she needed something to work with. She tried not to think too much about it, because, not surprisingly, worrying too much could have the opposite effect of making it happen. 

Still, she’d caught something about counting the days between cycles, trying to work out when her ovulation is, a “fertility window” and the chances of it happening. It was a big mess of 12-14 days, 24 hours for the egg, 5 days for the sperm in her mind. She didn’t want to think about it but it was somewhere at the back of her mind anyway. And seeing the way Adrien was looking at her right now, she realised it was probably on his too. It was impossible not to think about it, it seemed. 

But then he saw her relaxed state and a glint of mischief appeared in his eyes, which she didn’t like. At all. It could only mean one thing. 

“So, how about we talk about…” she groaned and he stopped with a chuckle. They could practically read each other’s minds after all. 

“Do we really have to do it now?” She said, looking for a way out. 

“Now is as good as ever. And you’ve been avoiding the topic for a while,” he noted. She knew that.

“Ugh. What is there to talk about?” She said, huffing. “I said from the beginning what I want and it hasn’t changed. I want you to be Mister Bug when the time comes. I don’t trust anyone else,” she almost recited the words, she’d said them enough times. 

“My answer is the same. I’m touched by your trust in me, bugaboo, but I want to make sure that you’d considered all possible options and make the best decision,” he said the same thing he replied every time too. 

“I already have!” She said, trying not to sound as exasperated as she felt. 

“What do you mean by that? The few test runs we’ve done with me as Mister Bug? This can’t possibly exhaust all the options we have,” he said, looking at her knowingly. Of course he was right. But how could she explain that she felt weird about giving the Ladybug Miraculous to someone else? She couldn’t imagine anyone else taking her place but him. 

“Also, you know how Plagg feels about all this,” he added, using his trump card. It was too early for it, but it was also an argument she couldn’t win. She knew Plagg didn’t want to let Adrien go, even for a short period of time, or be used by someone else. It had made things a lot harder. But she’d been thinking about this too, even while avoiding talking about it.

“I have an idea,” she said and saw his surprise. She smiled internally. “What if we don’t choose a substitute Chat Noir? You can be Mister Bug and use the rest of the heroes.” This was an idea she could back wholeheartedly. Because she couldn’t imagine another Chat Noir too. It had always been Adrien, and while it might be too much to ask, since he couldn’t exactly be Chat Noir and Mister Bug at the same time, she wanted it to stay this way. “I can keep Plagg, not to use him, just to have him with me. He won’t mind, I’m sure.” She knew for a fact he wouldn’t. “And if something happens, if for some reason you need Cataclysm, you can always come fetch the ring from me and someone can use it temporarily,” she finished with a flourish. He didn’t look happy, not at all. 

“What happened to reaching a compromise?” he asked, frowning. 

“This is a compromise! Everyone will be happy! I don’t know why you’re so dead-set against this!” 

“I just... “ he started but looked away and didn’t finish. However, she caught the insecurity that flashed through his eyes. 

“Adrien, you make a great Mister Bug!” She said quickly. She knew that look. “We’ve been over this before. We’ve trained, you’re more composed, you and Tikki are used to each other. Now it’s nothing like that first time years ago,” she concluded. 

And she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. She remembered it so clearly. Being taken completely by surprise by the effect he had on her as Mister Bug. And being more irritated than usual by his impulsiveness. And snapping at him a number of times as a result of both of these factors, without him knowing it. She smiled as she remembered.

“What’s the reason for this smile?” She heard him ask, confused, and she returned to the present. 

“Oh, I was remembering the first time I saw you as Mister Bug. You have no idea how hard it was to ignore the effect you had on me,” she admitted, giggling. He was looking incredulously at her. 

“Why is this the first time I hear about that?” He asked. 

“As if you needed me saying it to know how hot you were. I wouldn’t have told you for the world, I didn’t want to risk looking at your conceited face for days after that,” she said honestly, shrugging. He looked ready to object but then he seemed to realise that there was some truth in her statement, because he bit back his retort. But then something shifted in his eyes. And he looked at her in a way that made her want to grab a blanket and hide under it. It didn’t bode well for her. Uh oh. 

“Does this have anything to do with your insistence on me being Mister Bug?” He asked, every word measured to have the desired effect, making her wince. It was too late to lie now. But she had to try.

“I… I don’t know what you mean,” she said, but had to look away from the intensity in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“That’s strange. Since I have a very vivid memory of an accident, or so I thought, a few months ago. When I was Mister Bug. And you practically cornered me and had your way with me.” He said and she could hear the smile trying to break through his composure. He was having too much fun torturing her like that. 

But Marinette couldn’t help remembering too. She’d totally lost the reins that time. She couldn’t explain it, but it hadn’t happened before or after it. But once had been enough. She could remember so clearly how much she’d wanted him and how she’d almost attacked him. She thought made her blush. And it shouldn’t have. He was her husband and partner of so many years. She shouldn’t feel guilty about doing something like that. And he hadn’t been opposed to the idea as well, in fact he’d been all in! And it had been incredible. She almost moaned, remembering every delicious sensation, which had been much stronger than usual for some reason. She could see it. Her hand tracing the spotted pattern on his chest, before going lower and giving in to the temptation of using a claw to rip his suit, going lower and lower until... She was jolted out of her memories only to realise Adrien had caught her hand right before it reached its destination. She’d been doing it unconsciously! But judging by the way he was looking at her, it only fuelled his suspicions further. 

“Right. I thought so,” he said, finally smiling teasingly. She couldn’t help blushing even more. Then he let go of her hand (he actually trusted her enough to do that) and his cool fingers caressed her warm cheek. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” he said softly and she looked back at him. “I was just surprised to find such an ulterior motive. But I should have realised earlier, it totally makes sense given your behaviour that time,” he said, not hiding his laughter this time. 

“It’s not my fault,” she couldn’t stop herself from saying indignantly. “While you were just impossibly hot as a teenager, now you’re downright irresistible,” she added with a pout. 

“Why, thank you, m’lady,” he said, his fingers still on her cheek. Then he leaned in, surprising her with a soft kiss on the lips. “You’re irresistible too,” he whispered. 

“Then why did you stop me just now?” She asked, not able to hide the light sting she’d felt. She didn’t expect him to look self-conscious all of a sudden. 

“What is it, kitty? Spit it out,” she said, her Ladybug confidence back in full force. If anything was wrong, they needed to talk about it. 

“I might have read something,” he mumbled, barely intelligible. She heard him but this didn’t make it easier to understand his reaction. 

“What exactly?” She prompted. She didn’t remember reading anything that advised against having sex. Exactly the opposite. Wasn’t it the only way it could happen after all?

“Well, apparently, it’s not good to have sex too often when you’re trying for a baby. Or my sperm might not be as potent or something,” he said. It was his turn to blush slightly. Huh. She wouldn’t have guessed such a thing.

“Seriously? Wow. That’s interesting,” she said. She didn’t tease him about the fact that he’d obviously looked up pregnancy tips too. It was not the right moment. Instead, she took pity on him and decided to change the topic.

“Why did you bring up the substitute heroes now anyway? I’m not even pregnant yet!” she said. He looked even more sheepish, if it was possible. 

“You’re going to think it’s stupid,” he said. 

“No way. Tell me.”

“Well.. I had this strange feeling tonight. Which makes my most recent worry redundant, but never mind… I know it’s not possible to feel when you get pregnant. But call it intuition or something. It just felt more magical than usual. As if something happened,” he said, wonder evident in his voice. While his eyes… oh God, the way he was looking at her was heart-stopping. 

Because the strange thing was that she’d felt it too. It was probably just a trick of her imagination, although why had he felt it too then? It was irrational, not scientifically possible. And yet, they’d used magical powers, fought magical creatures and lived through so many things that had no place in the real world over the past years, that they couldn’t help being affected by it. So it was not such a ludicrous idea. Especially after she did a few calculations in her mind.

She placed her hand on top of his, which had found its way to her belly. Then she looked into his eyes and said the only thing possible.

“I love you.”

Bonus scene: three weeks later.

Marinette was looking at the positive pregnancy test in their hands and couldn’t believe her eyes. But it was unmistakably there. It had the two lines and everything. She couldn’t tell if it was her hand or Adrien’s that was shaking. But her eyes were blurring. She looked up to see that his eyes were full of tears too. No words came to her, she just jumped into his arms and kissed him. It had to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can thank my daughter for this. Haha. She caused a mini heart-attack the other day when she told me she was watching "Marinette and Adrien having a baby. No, they're making it." Of course "they" was only someone drawing a baby with Photoshop but I swear my heart stopped. She's only 7 and I'm absolutely not ready to hear such statements from her! She's not to blame for her mum's dirty mind, right?


End file.
